Opposites attract
by PenGirl91
Summary: I know, the title is such a cliché but it makes sence with the story and everything so I figured... what the hay. anyway, s/j paring, Sam and Jack get stuck together while on a mission...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate sg-1 is the property of MGNand.. Well... you know the rest.

A/N: That aside, this is set in season 4 after upgrades, parings: S/J. Description: they get glued togetheron a mission and have to find out how to get unstuck. A bit of humour is haded (well my type of humour anyway). Hope you like it.

PS: don't forget to review afterwards...

PS 2: Oh and I should mention that this chapter isn't betayed so sorry for all my mistakes I did my best to get ride of most of them but no doubt I mist a few. If you find mistakes absolutely unbearable to read in a fic than I advice you to turn back now because I stick at grammar and stuff like that.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Opposites attract**

Chapter 1: A new problem arises

"How much further is this place?!" Jack complained. They had been walking on the alien planet for the last two hours and if the colonel wasn't angry before they left, he definitely was now. Although, technically he wasn't mad, he was frustrated. Only a few days ago, they helped the Tock'ra with an experience with some armbands that could enhance their physical abilities. He was so close to admitting the one thing he swore he would never say, so close to saying he loved her. He might not have said it out loud, Jack thought, but the way he looked at her and her at him... they didn't have to say anything, that look said it all. He knew for a while that he had feelings for his 2IC and had realised that she actually had feelings for him too when she kissed him back when they were stuck in the time loop. If anything, what happened on the ship was just a confirmation of what he already knew. But it was also a reminder of what could never be. And that was the problem, the reason why he was frustrated, Jack realised.

"It's only another mile sir." Sam answered bluntly. Jack realised he wasn't the only one who was in a bad mood and he figured the rest of sg-1 wasn't oblivious to the tension between them. In fact, Daniel had come to see him the other day to convince him to go talk to Sam. Jack simply said that there was nothing to talk about. So, instead of trying to work things out, he avoided Sam and, of what he heard, she had been doing the same. It was working... until they had to go on this stupid mission.

"Would someone please tell me why on earth we even have to go on this mission!" Jack said.

"The UAV showed some ruins that I think might have been built by the ancients." Daniel answered enthusiastically.

"Let me rephrase that, could you tell me a_ good_ reason."

"Jack, these are the ancients we're talking about! The gate builders!"

"Ya, so?"

"Just image all we could learn from them!"

"Didn't you tell me these where ruins we're going to visit?"

"Yes... but what does that have to do with anything?"

"So there aren't going to be any ancients around to tell us stuff."

"I meant what we could learn of what they left behind." Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

"Boring... now a huge honking space gun on the other hand..."

"It's always about weapons with you, isn't it?!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh and it isn't?"

"Yes Daniel, wanting to find something that can save earth is a bad thing." Jack said sarcastically.

"Enough!" Teal'c finally spoke up. Everybody stopped walking and turned to look at the jaffa in shock. It wasn't like him to get impatient. "This bickering must cease!"

"Sorry Teal'c."Daniel said.

"I am not the one in need of your forgiveness Doctor Jackson." Teal'c answered before resuming their walk, Sam followed him with a small smile. Jack and Daniel looked at each other and then back at Teal'c. They continued to walk in an awkward silence before Daniel finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Ya, me too. I just..." Jack answered

"I know." Daniel said quickly.

Sam smiled at their interaction and Teal'c had a satisfied look on his face. They walked a short distance before they finally made it to the ruins.

"All right, you guys do your geek stuff while Teal'c and I check out the surroundings." Jack said. "And don't touch anything!" He added after he started walking away with Teal'c right behind him.

"This is amazing!" Daniel exclaimed. They had only just arrived twenty minutes ago and the archeologist had already spread out his things like if he had been there for hours. "Look at this place!" He added in the midst of translating.

"I know. These energy readings indicate a strong energy source." Sam put in. "I think it's coming from inside that structure." She added, pointing to the only building that was still intact. She started to walk toward it and Daniel was soon behind her. The building in question was simple enough. It was a single large room and, in the middle, stood a pedestal with two silver looking cubes on it.

"I think there's some type of writing on these." Daniel said looking at one of the cubes. "But it's too small, I can't make it out." He added placing his fingers over the rough surface.

"Hey!" A voice yelled behind them. They both jumped in surprised and looked at the door. "I told you _not_ to touch anything." Jack said after taking a few steps into the room with Teal'c right behind him. Daniel immediately backed away from the artefact.

"I was just looking at it." He answered innocently.

"Right. What is this thing anyway?" The colonel said.

"I'm not sure." Sam answered. "I'm detecting a magnetic field."

"So?" Jack asked now standing next to his 2IC.

"It wasn't there before. And it's getting bigger." Sam said. "This doesn't make any sense."

"You'll figure it out." Jack said, patting her on the back. In an instant, the two cubes collided together.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled. "What just happened?"

"I don't know sir."

"Uhhh, Jack..." Daniel started, staring at the two officers.

"What?" Jack asked. The archeologist simply pointed at the way Jack's hand was still resting on Sam's shoulder. Jack realised what Daniel was trying to say and tried to take his hand off. When it wouldn't obey, he used his other hand to pull of the first.

"Sir?" Sam asked worried.

"It's stuck!" He exclaimed, still pulling on his arm.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I mean it's stuck as in it's stuck!"

"How?" Daniel asked.

"Excellent question Daniel, but for now can you just help me out here." Daniel hurriedly came over to help but it didn't do much.

"All right, let's try something else. Carter, take off your vest."Jack ordered. He figured it would be better to walk around with a vest stuck to his hand instead of the alternative.

"Uhhh sir." Sam said hesitantly. "It's stuck between your hand and my shoulder."

"Daniel, pack up. We're heading back." Jack sighed.

"But we just got here!" The archeologist argued.

"We can always come back once we get this whole thing figured out."

"Colonel O'Neill, I believe it would be wise to take the artefact with us." Teal'c said.

"You think it's what caused this?" Daniel asked.

"Well the cubes did slam into each other at the same time that we got stuck." Sam said.

"All right, grab the cube things." Once they had packed everything up, they started their walk back to the gate. For the entire walk to the gate, nobody said anything. They all stayed in an awkward silence. It wasn't the fact that Jack had his hand stuck to his 2IC that had him worried, Jack mussed, no, that part he enjoyed. It was the fact that their current situation would definitely give off the wrong impression once they made it back to the SGC. Like if the rumours weren't bad enough, Jack thought, how on earth was he going to explain this one to Hammond. It was going to be an interesting debriefing. Jack looked around at his team mates, Sam looked deep in thought, probably thinking about the artefact, he thought. Daniel looked equally pensive and Teal'c... looked, well...like Teal'c. When they finally arrived at the gate, Daniel dialled earth and the event horizon swirled to life. Sg-1 steeped through the gate and, before they knew it, they were back at the SGC..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

MWA HAHAHA!!! how will everybody react?

Review and I shall update!!


	2. Chapter 2

Extremely sort but I had to put something like this in :P enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 2: WHAT THE!!!

The first thing they noticed was the general at the bottom of the ramp looking back at them. Unlike his usual greeting, he simply stared at the way Jack's arm was around Sam's shoulder, both officers were looking abnormally red.

"It's not what it looks like." Jack said hurriedly.

"We can explain General." Daniel said, trying to help out his friends.

"I sure hope so. Report to the infirmary for your post mission checks. We'll debrief immediately afterwards." Hammond said, less then amused. Sg-1 had better have a good explanation for this one.

"Yes sir." Jack answered. They handed their weapons to the waiting SF and headed toward the infirmary. The looks of shock that various personnel had plastered on their face didn't go unnoticed by sg-1. Sam mostly tried to avoid making eye contact and Jack glowered at them. He couldn't help but fell guilty that he was making Sam uncomfortable. Why had he suggested heading back to the base again? The looks they got were nothing compared to Janet's reaction. The second she saw them step inside the room, she had dropped the clipboard she had been holding and stood looking at the pair with her mouth open.

"That seems to be the general response." Jack said.

"I'm sorry sir. I just didn't expect..."Janet managed to say.

"It's not what it looks like." Sam said, repeating Jacks words to the general. "His hand, for some reason, got stuck to my shoulder while we were on the planet. We think it might be because of a device we found." She added, hopping that the short explanation would be enough to clarify things.

"And how exactly did his hand get there in the first place?" Janet asked. She couldn't help but tease the couple a little. The two officers blushed slightly at the comment.

"It was just a pat on the back." Jack said in defence.

"I'm sure it was." Janet said, amused at the situation. "All right, I'll start with you two." She added getting to business.

Sam and Jack's checkups were awkward to say the least and Janet was glad that she could move onto her other patients.

"It must have been an interesting mission." The short brunette said to Daniel while taking a blood sample.

"Tense would be the more exact word." Daniel replied.

"I can imagine. If it had been anybody else..."

"Ya, it couldn't have turned out worst."

They both looked at each other in complete understanding. They knew for a long time that the two air force officers had feelings for each other but that they couldn't pursue a relationship because of the regulations.

"Maybe there's a specific reason why it affected them and not anybody else?" Daniel thought out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"What if it wasn't just a coincidence?"

"You think that their...feelings for each other is what caused the machine to react the way it did."

"Why else did Jack get stuck to Sam but I didn't when I tried to help them get unstuck."

"Good point." Janet said. "Well we're all done here." She added, taking of her latex gloves.

"Then I better be going, the general wants to see us as soon as possible." Daniel said, getting off the medical bed.

"That bad hun?"

"Oh ya, you should have seen his face when he saw them." Daniel said before leaving. Janet smiled to herself. She could only imagine how the debriefing would go...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

hihihi again I become evil. I know it was short but I'll update soon so we could call it equal or something like that.

like it? like it not? review and let me know :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I thought this one was longer than it actually was so I'm afraid its an other short one but at least short means faster updates :P so without further ado, I bring you... chapter 3!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 3: Staying calm.

The simplest of things got complicated because of the connection between Jack and Sam. Things as simple as sitting down at the briefing table proved to be a challenge. Daniel had a hard time keeping himself from saying that it would be easier for them if Sam would just sit on Jack's lap. The archeologist smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked angrily. So far, things were just getting worse by the minute and, like he suspected, word had gone out quickly and the halls were filled with rumours.

"Nothing." Daniel quickly replied. He had no doubt that Jack would kill him if Daniel stated that they should just share a chair.

"Sorry for the delay people." General Hammond said, coming out of his office. He had just gotten off the phone with the president to whom he was explaining the situation. He looked over at the team leader and at his evident discomfort. Sam looked no different. He knew that there had to be a reasonable reason why they were stuck in such a... misleading position. "Shall we begin?" he said after sitting down himself.

"Yes sir. We gated to P4X- huuuu." Jack started.

"P4X-529 sir." Sam added for him, looking slightly annoyed.

"Right, we went... there. We walked over to the ruins. I went with Teal'c to check out the aria while Daniel and Carter looked around "

"We found a room with a pedestal." Daniel continued. "On which there were two cubes."

"We came in to join them." Jack said.

"And that's when the two cubes slammed together at the same time that Jack... touched Sam." Daniel said hesitantly. Hammond looked at Jack questionably.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Huuu well, Jack patted Sam on the shoulder and then... the cubes just got stuck." Daniel explained.

"Can it be undone?" Hammond asked.

"Well, obviously, there's a connection with the device sir. We might be able to solve the problem by separating the cubes. " Sam said. Jack mentally applauded her for saying it so formally.

"But we don't know if that would work or if that's even a good idea. For all we know it could make things worst. We should at least translate the text on the device first." Daniel argued.

"Daniel's right sir and I would like to run some diagnostics on the device before we do anything." Sam said.

"Alright. Do what you have to do. Dismissed." Hammond said getting up. Both Jack and Sam stood up as well only a little awkwardly.

"Daniel why don't you go get the device and met us in Carter's lab." Jack said.

"Ok." Daniel said nodding. He figured Jack didn't want to get the device himself so that he could avoid the base's gazes. He couldn't blame him.

"You guys done yet?" Jack asked for the twelfth time.

"You know Jack, this would go a lot faster if you stopped interrupting us every other minute." Daniel said. He was more then just annoyed at Jack's childish behaviour. Jack had gotten bored only ten minutes after they had started to work and had asked numerous times when they would be done.

"But you've been at it a whole... half hour already." Jack said.

"Daniel's right sir. Things would go a whole lot faster if..." Sam said.

"Ok, Ok, shutting up." Jack gave in. He kept quiet doing nothing for a short period of time before he took out his yoyo. He tried playing with it with his only available hand but it only ended up with the object flying to the other side of the room coming withing a few centimetres of Daniel's head.

"I think I'll finish this up in my office." Daniel said getting up to leave.

"Daniel, wait..." Sam said a little too late, Daniel had already left the room.

"Oups."

Sam turned to look at Jack with an annoyed look.

"What?" Jack said innocently. Sam simply sighed and continued to work. Jack let her work for a few minutes in silence before he couldn't help to speak again. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Sam asked after turning her attention away from the screen in front of her.

"This whole thing... I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No." Sam said a little too quickly to Jack's surprise. "I mean... it's not that, it's just... weird."

"Hey, what isn't around here?" Jack joked, making Sam smile.It had to have been the first smile since the armband incident.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The fun has only just begun MWA HA HA HA! (Too much?)

Anyway, as always, reviews are VERY MUCH welcomed so fell free to push that little purple-bluish-whatever-it-doesn't-really-matter-bouton and leave me a nice fresh review if not... well don't it's has simple as that (but I prefer the first possibility :P)


	4. Chapter 4

First, I should note that I'm still in high school, therefor any scientific explanation that may follow are based on basics and will most likely be way off track, so seeing as how this if fan_fiction_, let's just say I changed a few laws of physics :D that aside... I have nothing to say but enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 4: Try this, try that

Daniel had just finished the first part of the translation but had a hard time dissevering its meaning.

"Neither can be separated while the other is joined..." Daniel mumbled reading what he just translated.

Obviously, the text confirmed that there was a link between the device and the fact that Sam and Jack were stuck together but they were pretty sure of that already. It would have been a big coincidence if they weren't. Daniel figured it probably also meant that for Jack and Sam to get unstuck either the cubes or the officers would have to be separated. They had tried to separate Jack from Sam on the planet without success but maybe they would get better results if they tried it on the cubes like Sam had suggested at the briefing. He couldn't find warnings of danger so it was probably safe to give it a try... then again when were there ever any warnings on alien devices. He would have to translate more before suggesting anything.

"I'm hungry." Jack said.

Sam had to admit that she was hungry too but hadn't said anything since she had no intention of walking into the commissary in their current situation. But now that it was almost one o'clock, she was getting close to starving which of course meant that Jack was dying of hunger. Maybe there wouldn't be anybody there.

"Want to go get something to eat?" She asked. It looked like Jack had thought the same thing as her since it took a few seconds before he answered.

"Let's go." He finally said. They had to face the staring glances of the base's personnel eventually, might as well get it over with.

They managed to get to the commissary without bumping into too many people. However, it was a completely different matter when they walked into the commissary. The usual chatter immediately stopped the very moment they walked through the door.

"What?!" Jack yelled. It seamed to have helped most of the people stared away and resumed their conversation. Jack and Sam went to get their lunch and headed back to Sam's lab. No way were they going to eat in the commissary.

All the members of sg-4 were at one of the tables in the right corner and, once Sam and Jack had walked out of the room, they started to talk.

"I told you it was true." The team's scientist, doctor Foxe, said.

"Sorry we ever doubted you." Colonel Graham, the team leader, said.

"Talk about awkward." One of the other officers said.

"You know there's a rumour going around that the device got them stuck together because of their hidden feelings for each other." Foxe said.

"Since when have the rumours been remotely accurate. Remember when you said that they had gotten married on one of their missions."

"Ya well if the rumours true than we have to worry about anyone other than base personnel finding out about how they really fell that we should worry about. Especially Kinsey."

"I doubt that there's a single mission report that he hasn't read."

"Well let's just hope that this has nothing to do with _that_."

"Still, I bet it's true. Or else why would it have been them specifically that got effected."

"Care to put money on it?"

"Jack! Sam! I think I have something!" Daniel said running into the room. When he came in, he saw both officers eating. Sam wasn't having any trouble since she could use both hands but Jack on the other hand (ahah hand... ok, bad joke) was having a harder time. Daniel smiled at the thought of Sam helping him by feeding the food to him but that image quickly became disturbing and tried to push it out of his mind.

"Wonderful! What is it?" Jack asked.

"Well I managed to translate a part of the text. It's definitely ancient built. A part of the text says: Neither can be separated while the other is joined which I think means that to separate you we have to separate the cubes, which basically just confirms what we already assumed."

"Daniel, could you get to the point."

"Right well I translated a bit more and found out that the cubes only purpose is to act as a representation of the two people stuck together. So it probably means that you have to separate the cubes to separate the two people since there are methods that you can use on objects but not on humans like an axe."

"Why would anybody make a device that gets people stuck together so they could just separate afterwards?" Sam asked.

"Well I don't know. Maybe it was a sort of test."

"It doesn't matter what its purpose is. You're saying it's safe to try to pry the two cubes apart right?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's try it." Jack said. He got up, pulling Sam to her feet in the process. It looked like if he was almost dragging her over to the device.

"Could you go any faster?" She said.

"What? Oh! Sorry." Jack apologized once he realised what he was doing. Sam took one of the blocks in her hand and Daniel grabbed the other one. They pulled without any success.

"Well it was worth a shot."

"Well maybe we just need to use more force on it."

"Teal'c" they all said at once.

"For what have you summoned me?" Teal'c asked putting his hands behind his back.

"Could you try prying the two cubes apart?" Sam asked.

"Did we not judge it to be unwise to take such an action?"

"Well... yes." Jack said. "But Daniel translated the text and found out it was safe."

"Well not specifically but that's the general idea." Daniel said.

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that it could really do any harm." Sam said. "By what I've been able to determine, the cubes are electromagnetic so they would attract each other once its source of power was turned on. Something in the room might have sensed our presence and it just took time for the magnets to power up since it's so old."

"But how could it have cased you two to get stuck." Daniel inquired.

"I'm guessing that the device somehow messed up the natural electrical current in our bodies. The colonel and I were the closest to the device when it activated. But I'm just guessing here. The technology is so advance, it sort of reminds me of the touchstone. We still don't understand how it works."

"Yes yes, that's all very interesting but can't we concentrate on how to separate the cubes instead of wondering how it works?" Jack said visibly annoyed.

Teal'c bowed and headed toward the device. He pulled as hard as he could but the magnets wouldn't unglue.

"We may be looking at this the wrong way. I mean they are electromagnetic so maybe we just have to cut the power." Sam said.

"I can't see any off switch." Jack mentioned.

"Maybe we don't need one."

"Do explain."

"Well, magnets are basically just a grouping of atoms that are place in a way that allows the surface of an object to be polarised. Now that means that, with time and disturbance, the atoms would become disorganized and the magnet wouldn't work properly anymore."

"Could you speak in English please." Jack said.

"Eventually magnets stop working because it's too old or was shook too much." Sam summarised. "Now of course, in this case, the magnets are old but they're probably more satisficated so..."

"So all we have to do is throw it into a drying machine so it would be shook enough to stop working." Jack said. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam tried as hard as she could not to roll her eyes.

"Maybe not a drying machine but it's worth a try."

"Great, let's do it!" Jack said walking to the device and pulling Sam with him again. "Sorry, haven't gotten use to this yet."

"Hopefully you won't have to." She replied.

"Teal'c, why don't you give it a shack." He said after realising that he couldn't do it himself. He really needed to remember that.

It was an odd scene, seeing Teal'c shaking an object as much as he could. It took all of Daniel's strength not to burst out laughing. After a moment or two, Teal'c put the device back on the desk and put his hands behind his back. The sudden change back too serious was even funnier in Daniel's opinion. Still, he held one side of the device and Sam held the other. They pulled just like they had the last time but the blocks wouldn't separate.

"You sure you don't want to chuck it in a dryer?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hope you liked it, especially that it was longer :D... did I mention how much I love reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I must warn you that the character are going to be a bit out of character because I'm really sure how they would react to this situation (I'm so evil :P, you'll see why soon.)

BTW, its not my fault if you fall off your chair because youre laughing to much.. But dont worry it probably wont happen.

Hope you'll like it:D

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 5: Bets anyone?

Word got around the SGC that the team was trying everything they could to separate the two cubes. It had become a sort of unofficial contest. Bets were flying everywhere which was good since it meant that fewer people were talking about Sam and Jack. The members of sg-4 had been the ones to try it out the most and colonel Graham had stated that the cubes separated by an inch on his last attempt. Finding that he would be of most use translating, Daniel went back to his office. Seeing as how Sam couldn't work on the device anymore she started to work on some report. Jack, having no other choice, followed her into her lab but didn't do any paper work he tried to play with his game boy one handed but gave up on that idea quickly.

"Can't we do something else?" He complained.

"You could write your mission report." Sam knew it was no use to even mention the idea but maybe by pure luck he would actually do it.

"I've got plenty of time to do that."

No such luck.

"I'm talking about something fun."

"Like what?" Sam asked not really paying attention.

Jack didn't have an answer. He didn't really know what he wanted to do but he knew that if he had to stay one more minute sitting, he was going to lose it. Then there was also the fact that he needed to go to the washroom but he didn't dare say that out loud. They needed to figure this out and quickly. The minutes past and it was soon five o'clock in the afternoon, Jack was sure that Sam had finished writing her report and that the fact that she was rereading it was just a cover so they wouldn't have to go anywhere thereby they wouldn't bump into anybody. Soon enough Jack couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Huuu, do you think we could go to the washroom." He asked awkwardly

Sam nearly fell off her chair. She was worried about something like this. It was one of the reasons she was so keen on figuring out how they could separate.

"Can't you just..." Sam had wanted to say keep it in but knew that Jack wouldn't have mentioned it if he could. "Ok then... Let's go I guess." She said awkwardly. They we're both processionals. It wasn't that big of a deal really...who was she kidding. She couldn't think of a more awkward situation except for maybe the sleeping arrangements. Sam quickly dismissed the thought as both officers got up and walked out into the hall. Luckily for them, it was empty and the nearest washroom wasn't that far. No one had seen them go into the washroom so they didn't have to worry about any rumours that would have otherwise arisen... just yet anyway.

"No way!" Doctor Foxe yelled.

"I saw the tape myself." Walter said.

"You're sure about this? Because..."

"Positive."

"They went in a washroom...together."

"Well they don't have much of a choice now do they?" Colonel Graham put in.

"You're assumed they just went in because..."

"I might usually welcome a good rumour but this... it seams too unlikely."

"Maybe, but what if the technology's messing with their minds. It wouldn't be the first time."

"That's just wishful thinking."

"Are you going to be placing bets or not?" Walter jumped in. "It's a busy day today and I can't afford to waste any more time."

"Fine, forget the washroom bets. Twenty on them having to share a bed because they wouldn't have found a solution yet." Foxe said.

"Small odds on that one. Most people had been betting that they'll just pull an all nighter."

"My bet stands. I've got a good feeling about this one."

"You're planning something aren't you?" Graham asked.

"What do you mean?" Foxe asked trying to look innocent.

"Unbelievable. You better not be planing what I think you're planing."

"I'm not planing anything."

"So you haven't gone to one of the nurses asking for some sleeping pill?"

"Honestly, who do you think I am? I haven't done anything of the kind."

Graham walked away shaking his head.

"Yet." Foxe said to Walter in a low voice.

Daniel hadn't gotten any new revelations while doing the translation. He hadn't completely finished with the first block but, seeing as how that wasn't getting him anyway, he moved onto the second one. The piece of technology was definitely different from any other ancient devices they had found. For one thing, it there wasn't anything that could indicate its purpose which was usually the first thing he could decipher while translating the symbols on most devices. He took off his glaces and rubbed his eyes. It was almost ten o'clock and he had basically been working all day. Figuring it was probably a good idea to take a break, He got up from his chair and decided to go see how Sam and Jack were going.

Once they had gotten back from the washroom, things weren't as awkward has they thought it would be. It seemed they had both silently agreed not to mention the ordeal and put it as a thing of the past. Jack, not wanting to have nothing to do again, suggested they play a game of chess and, since Sam had finished all her work, she couldn't come up with an excuse not to. Seeing as how they couldn't play face to face, they sat at one side of the table with the chessboard placed sideways. What was originally supposed to be just one game quickly became many more and neither had realised the late hour until Daniel had come to see them.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Daniel. Any good news?" Sam said.

"Sorry, I just came by to see how you were going."

"Not bad. A little hungry." Jack said.

"Want to get a bite to eat?"

Sam and Jack looked hesitant for a moment.

"I'm sure the mess is going to be empty at this hour." Daniel said.

"Alright. Why not." Jack said getting up as Sam did the same. The trio walked over to the commissary not knowing what surprise awaited them.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

hummmm, what could it possibly be? You're just gonna have to wait and find out but maybe I can give you a clue... then again you probably don't need it. I'm sure you can figure it out on your own.

Reviews are very much welcomed as they always will be :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Look what I brought! An update! Hope you like it as much as the others :D Do enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 6: Oups!

There were only a few people in the commissary one of which was Teal'c. The three other members of sg-1 went to get their food and then walked over to join him. A few tables away, Foxe, Siler and Walter were sitting together seeming excited about something.

"Hey Teal'c. What've you been up to?" Jack said. He hadn't seen his Jaffa friend since he tried to separate the two cubes. Then again he hadn't seen anybody at all.

"I have been attempting to separate the device."

"How's that going?" Jack asked taking a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"I have yet to be successful."

"I think it's safe to say that physically separating them isn't going to work." Daniel said, yawning.

"Tired?"

"Ya. I'm going to get some coffee. Anybody else want's some? "

"I'll have one." Sam said.

"Typical, don't you guys ever drink anything else?" Jack said, taking another bite of mashed potatoes.

"Find me another drink that can act the same way as caffeine and then we'll talk." Daniel said getting up and walking over to the coffee machine. Foxe had beating Daniel to the coffee machine and was already pouring himself a cup.

"Hey Daniel." He said.

"Hi. It's Don right?"

"Yup." He said steeping back from the coffee machine so that Daniel could fill is own cup. "Going on your ninth cup?" He added smiling. Daniel was known for drinking most of the base's coffee.

"Huu, something like that." Daniel said, putting down the first cup he had just filled and moving on to the second.

"I'm on my fifth myself." Foxe said, leaning on the side of the table, he subtlety slipped something in the coffee cup that Daniel had put down. Well as subtlety as he could anyway.

"Busy day?"

"You could say that."

Daniel nodded while he grabbed the cup he had left on the table. He added the required sugar and cream.

"Anyway, I'll see you around." Foxe said leaving. Daniel said a quick goodbye and headed back to his team members. He was a little puzzled by Foxe's behaviour but figured it was just because the doctor was tired. He passed one of the cups to Sam and sat down. Jack had already finished eating and seemed to be explaining something to Teal'c.

"I do not understand why someone would choose to spend their time passing a cylinder object."

"It's a sport. By the way, the round thing is called a puck and they don't just pass it around."

"Hockey?" Daniel asked.

"Yup. I was thinking we could all go see a game once we figure out this little situation. Teal'c's never even seen a game." Jack said.

"I believe my time could be better spent."

"And I've got a lot of paper work to catch up on." Daniel said.

"Come on. It's fun. Doesn't anybody around here know how to have fun?"

"Seeing people skating around a rink trying to beat each other up isn't exactly what I would call fun sir." Sam said.

"They don't try to beat each other up. They just...do." Jack said.

"The point is, it's not a very interesting sport." Daniel said, feeling a little sleepy. Did they switch the coffee to de-caf?

"So what is in your opinion? Curling?" Jack teased.

"No, I just think that..." Daniel struggled to say. He felt like he was going to drop and fall asleep. Sure enough, his face hit the table and Daniel fell asleep.

"Daniel?" Jack said worried. Sam was already checking to see if he was ok.

"He's sleeping." Sam stated, puzzled.

"So he what? Passed out?"

"I have no idea. I can't seem to wake him up."

"Ok, let's bring him to the infirmary then." Jack said. Teal'c picked up the archeologist and the four of them were soon out the door. A few metres away, Walter and Siler looked at Foxe with unbelieving stares. He had put the sleeping pill in the wrong cup.

"Fifty percent of chances of getting the right cup and you get it wrong." Walter said a few minutes later.

"I had no way of knowing which one was going to be for who." He said in defence.

"You could have waited to see what he was going to put in each cup. Everybody knows that Daniel likes his coffee with two sugars and a cream. That way you could have just put it in the other one."

"Well it's a little too late for that now."

"I can't believe I changed my bet. I should have known your plan wouldn't have worked." Siler said.

"Hey, it's not morning yet, we still have a chance."

"Fine. But you're not going to be in charge anymore." Walter said.

"Ok ok. But I don't think our next plan could involve sleeping pills. I doubt that the nurses would be willing to give us any more."

"How is Daniel anyway?"

"He's sleeping in the infirmary. I think Janet's concerned that he might have gotten some mysterious illness."

"Man is she going to be mad when she finds out the truth."

"_If _she finds out. Her staff is probably going to stay quiet. They had to break a few protocols to give me the sleeping pills in the first place."

"Ya, but Janet will probably do some test and find out it was just the medication."

"Well as long as she doesn't find out that we're the ones who gave it to him, we should be fine."

"Enough about that. We need a new plan."

Meanwhile, Jack, Sam and Teal'c were at the infirmary next to Daniel's bed. Janet had shown some concern that Daniel might have become ill on their last mission. The petite doctor said that Daniel's symptoms could be linked to having swallowed a drug but seeing how that was unlikely to have happened on base, she wanted to make sure. Janet quickly showed them out so that she could proceed.

"Something doesn't had up." Jack said once they had literary been kicked out. "If it was something on the planet wouldn't we all be affected?"

"He could have touched something that we didn't." Sam said.

"That seems a little unlikely." Jack said. He was acting grumpy again.

"What else could it have been?"

"Didn't Doctor Fraiser also mention a drug?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, but who would have...Foxe."

"You mean the sg-4 science geek?"

"I though I saw him put something in one of the cups." Sam said thinking it over.

"Why would he want to get Daniel to fal asleep?"

"I don't know, but it fits with the time frame."

"Ya, well let's not jump to conclusions. We'll just wait to see what Janet comes up with first."

Sam nodded and then sat down on a nearby chair which naturally made Jack have to sit down too. Sam gave him an apologetic look, she still hadn't gotten use to the whole stuck to her CO thing yet.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ho oh! They're getting suspicious:P so I did my part now you do yours and review then I'll do my part again and update :D what a wonderful circle of life! (Ok so it's more of a circle of fanfiction but let me have my moment).


	7. Chapter 7

You know the drill, I post, you read, you review (pretty please) and I update (although, I'll do that even without the reviews but they help :))

BTW: Beware the cliché at the end of this chapter!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 7: Plan B.

"Foxe!" Walter said, almost yelling.

"What?" Foxe answered worried "Has something bad happened?"

"They suspect you!"

"What? Who?"

"You know for a scientist you're not very bright."

"Come on, it's almost midnight."

"So?"

"So... I never stay up this late."

"What are you? Ten!"

"You were saying."

"Right. Sg-1, they suspect you're the one who got Daniel to fall asleep."

"How did you find that out?"

"One of the nurses told me. You know they're probably the biggest gossips on base."

"Alright, well if they just suspect me, then there isn't too much to worry about. Right?" Foxe said, his voice slightly shacking.

"Only until Janet confirms that Daniel was drugged!"

"I'm a dead man." Foxe said. "Ok. We need a plan."

"We? You mean you."

"Well if the suspect me they probably think that you were in on it. We were all at the same table for one."

"Oh..."

"You know for a technician you're not very..."

"Nobody likes a smart ass Foxe."

Foxe rolled his eyes and continued speaking. "We still need a plan."

"You have anything in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Plus, it might help me win my bet."

"You're not still on about that are you? It's not going to happen you might as well just forget about it."

"Not that one, the _other_ one."

"Oh! Really? You know what the odds are on that one right?"

"Yup, but I think this could work."

"Alright, what's your plan?"

"First, we're going to need Siler."

After a while, Janet had finally told sg-1 that Daniel was fine and was just drugged. Knowing that Daniel wasn't in any moral peril, Teal'c went to his carters to Kelno'reem. Sam and Jack went to Sam's lab thinking the same thing. They had to find Foxe.

"I knew that guy was bad news." Jack said.

"You say that of every new scientist."

"That's because all scientists are bad news...Except you and Daniel, of course." Jack quickly added, a little uneasy.

"Close call."

"So. Where do you think Foxe is?" Jack said, eager to change the subject.

"No idea. But if we're going to confront him, it might be a better idea to do it after we figure out how to go back to normal."

"Well we can't do much without Daniel. Didn't you say that the cubes were getting you nowhere?"

"Ya, but now that I can have it back, we might as well do a few more tests."

"Great tests! My favourite!"

"Did you have something else in mind?" Sam asked, visibly annoyed.

"Ya. Find Foxe so I can kill him."

"I prefer my idea."

Despite Jack's objections, they headed toward the elevator so they could go to Sam's lab. As they got in, Sam pressed the button for the fifth floor and the doors closed shortly afterwards.

The elevator started to move and both occupants remained silent. They were obviously annoyed with one another and couldn't wait to get unstuck. They felt a sudden jolt and the lights went out.

"Ah sh-" Jack said.

"I got it!" Siler exclaimed.

"Nice work!" Foxe said. "I'll never doubt you again."

"Ya, great job. Only you shut off the lights too." Walter said.

"So?"

"So how are we going to find out what happens?"

"Crap."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ok, that was probably predictable but admit that it was fun :P (Thanks Vampiratelycan for the elevator idea :D)

You know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait, exam period is always such an annoying thing. Anyway, here's something to make up for the lost time. Enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 8: Now what?

"Now what do we do?" Foxe asked. "I mean, we can't exactly put our hears on the elevator door and listen to their conversation."

"Why not?" Siler asked.

"Well for one thing, they're stuck between levels." Walter said, still mad at Siler for messing up, this fact didn't go unnoticed by the technician.

"It's not my fault that the lights and camera went out!" He said in defence.

"Well it sure isn't the invisible sj shipper ghost's fault."

"Wait a minute." Foxe said suddenly. "If all the power is out in the elevator, it's going to get cold... fast."

"Not to mention the question of air." Walter mentioned.

"We've got to fix it." Siler said.

"You mean you have to fix it. It was your fault." Walter said.

"It was your stupid idea."

"No, it was Foxe's."

"Would you two shut up! We're all in this together."

"Fine, but if we don't fix it in time, Siler gets the blame."

"You would think they would have realised we were missing by now." Jack said.

"The base is practically empty, Daniel's sleeping and Teal'c's keel'noreemming." Sam said.

"Keel'norem_ming_?"

"Well how would you call it?"

"That's how would you call it, sir."

Sam gave no answer, although she did give Jack an annoyed look but given the darkness he didn't see it. "Someone should have at least realised that the elevator was down." He said.

"We can always try the emergency phone a third time _sir_."

"Funny."

They remained silent for a short period of time before Sam felt a chill and shivered. Jack, of course, felt it. Now that he thought of it, the temperature seemed to have dropped since the elevator blocked. He moved closer to her so they could keep each other warm. His annoyance was slightly disappearing. "Why can't you just mess around with the controls?" He asked.

"You mean besides the fact that I wouldn't be able to see anything?" Sam asked. Although, she no longer seamed annoyed as well.

"Right."

"Besides, even if the lights were on, I wouldn't be able to fix the elevator from here."

"So we're basically screwed until someone discovers what happened."

"Yup."

"What just happened?" Daniel asked. He had only just woken up and was wondering how he had gotten from the mess to the infirmary.

"You fell asleep." Janet said.

"Fell asleep? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"I mean what do you mean."

Janet sighed. Her job would be just so much easier without the people. "I mean you fell asleep. Somebody must have drugged you."

"Who?"

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us that."

"Well how would I know?"

"Sam told me you had drunk some coffee. Was anybody around at that time?"

"Just sg-1 and... Foxe. He was acting a little strange."

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea." Daniel answered but seemed miles away.

"Daniel?" Janet asked concerned.

"Go to go." He said quickly getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just realized something." He said, now at the doorway.

"About what?" Janet said but it was too late, Daniel had already left.

Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? He should have realized it sooner. It had been right in front of him the whole time but he never thought of looking at it. The purpose of the device wasn't written on the blocks, it was written on the ruins around it. Daniel got out his video camera and started to write down the symbols. After translating a few words he could already tell he was on the right track.

"It's like the universe is playing some kind of messed up joke." Jack said suddenly. They had remained silent for quite a while, both officers deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, startled.

"The whole stuck together thing. Why did it happen to us?"

"Didn't Daniel already ask that?"

"I know but I can't help but feel it as something to do with..."

"With what?"

Out of all the possible purposes the device would have this was definitely not what he expected.

Of course, Daniel had first thought it had something to do with emotional feelings but a mechanical match maker?

"With... you know... "

Sam closed her eyes. She suddenly understood what he meant and she had feared the same. "You mean with our feelings."

The cubes were designed to couple two people who loved each other but tried to hide their feelings. They were stuck together so they would finally realize the feeling was mutual.

"_Our _feelings?" Jack said, sounding surprised.

"Isn't that what you were going to say?" Sam said, now worried. She had thought for a second that he had loved her as much as she did him. Obviously she had jumped to conclusions way too quickly and had practically just admitted what she had been trying to hide for all these years.

"I was thinking _my_."

If the couple wouldn't submit to the device's desire, it would force them to talk it out. At that moment, the cubes would separate as would the couple.

"So you... I mean... whoa... wait, are we even talking about the same thing here because..." Jack said.

"I love you." Sam said the words before she even thought of them. She was surprised just as much as Jack was. Taken by the impulse of the moment, Jack cupped Sam's face in his _hands_ and kissed her.

Daniel was about to leave his office to go find Jack and Sam when the cubes on his desk suddenly got pushed apart. The archeologist was stunned. The two air force officers had actually talked about their feelings for one another. He ran out of the room hopping to find them. He had never thought it could actually happen.

Sam and Jack hadn't even realised that they had gotten unstuck until they were forced to separate their lips in need of air. Jack suddenly looked down at his freed hand and Sam at her shoulder. They turned back to look at each other.

"Guess that means I was right." Jack said.

"Guess so." Sam answered. They looked at each other in the eyes before they started to kiss again, this time more passionately only it wasn't the need for air that separated them but the jolt they felt when the elevator came back on line. They jumped apart from each other and tried to look like nothing had happened, if the lights and the elevator were working so would the camera.

No matter how much they tried, they were both surprised and worried about what had just happened and would occasionally look at each other with apologetic looks for whatever consequences would follow. How were they going to get themselves out of this one?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I was a little worried about how this chapter would come out but hopefully you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the wait, my homework has been crazy! I know this chapter is really short But I figured it would be best if I gave you all a little now instead of the whole load in... whenever I get to update again. My homework list isn't looking promosing.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 9: Surprise!

Jack and Sam walked out of the elevator and were surprised to be right in front of Daniel who was equally surprised.

"It worked!" He said, a smile appearing on his face.

"What worked?" Jack said a little awkwardly.

"You both finally got separated, what else?"

"Oh that." Jack still wasn't certain how he felt about the supposed success. On one side, he could go wherever he wanted to now but on the other side, he no longer had a reason to walk around with Sam under his arm. He already missed the innocent contact but now they had to go back to CO and 2IC. At least that would be the case if nobody saw the video footage from the elevator.

"You know. I thought you would be just a little bit more happy about it." Daniel said. Although he had a pretty good guess about what had occurred just moments ago, he still wanted to be one hundred percent sure. There was still the slight possibility that the device simply ran out of power. But by the way his two friends were acting he figured his first guess was correct. Smiling even more, the archeologist pressed the matter further. "So how did you two manage to separate?"

"You're the one who yelled It worked. You tell us."

"I only said it because I saw the two cubes separate when I was in my office. I figured it meant you got unstuck as well and came to find you."

"Ah."

"So..."

"So...?"

"So what did you do to get unstuck?"

"We're not sure exactly." Sam said, choosing her words wisely. "One minute we were just talking and the next we just... separated. Maybe there was a time limit for how long we would be stuck together."

"Maybe." Daniel said although he knew his coworkers well enough to know that they were hiding something. "Well, I'm glad everything finally worked out." He added before leaving. "Took you long enough." He added to himself.

"Could you rewind it again?" Walter asked.

"We've been through it ten times already." Siler said but rewound the tape none the less.

"I swear I saw them kissing!" Foxe said.

"You're just saying that because you want to win _the_ bet." Siler said.

"It's there, I know it is. Play it back frame by frame."

"I already told you. I can't do that from this computer."

"And I still don't believe you."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Hum let me think. Because you don't want to lose _the_ bet!"

"Actually, Siler betted that_ it_ would happen." Walter said.

"Whose side are you on? Besides, I specifically remember him saying that Sam and Jack would never admit to their feeling while they're both under the same chain of command."

"No, that was Colonel Graham."

"Really? Hun."

"You know I'm starting to realise why you're never in charge of the bets."

"Oh haha. Can we move on now?"

"Well I don't see how we could." Siler said.

"Here, let me try it." Foxe said sitting down. He tried to stop the tape at the exact moment that Sam and Jack were kissing. After a few tries and a lot of complaining from Siler, he finally managed to get it.

"No way!" Walter yelled. "I can't believe you were actually right."

"I told you... Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Foxe said.

"Never mind that. This is huge!" Siler exclaimed.

"You don't need to tell me that."

"Wait till I tell Graham!"

"Are you nuts?! We can't tell anybody!" Walter yelled.

"Why not?" Foxe asked.

"Because Hammond wouldn't have any other choice than to take action if he finds out. We can't take the risk."

"What about the bets?"

"We'll have to wait until Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill aren't under the same chain of command."

"So we're supposed to just keep it quiet, sweep it under the rug."

"That's right."

"That sucks! We'll have to wait forever!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"Besides O'Neill's bound to retire sooner or later." Siler put in.

"More late than soon."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Well there you go!

To be continued...

Next time on... this...

The last chapter, sorry no spoilers.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait. School has just been crazy! But I finally got the chance to finish this. I know it's short but I find it's a good ending and hopefully you'll like it too. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: A valuable lesson

General Hammond sat at the end of the briefing table looking at sg-1. He was glad to see that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were no longer stuck to each other. Their official reports along with that of Daniel Jackson, said that the device was programmed to get two people who needed to talk something out to do just that. By forcing the two people in question in getting stuck together, they would eventually talk things out and that the device would even mess with the subjects brain chemistry to force them into talking. Jack and Sam had talked about whatever it was they needed to talk about and so the device realised its hold on them and they were no longer stuck together. Hammond had a feeling he knew what it was that the two officers needed to talk about. The whole team seemed more relaxed and the tension that was there since the armband incident had completely faded.

"I think we can call this a success." He said. "Good job people. Dismissed." He got up and left, leaving sg-1 alone in the briefing room.

"So? Lunch?" Jack said.

"Sounds good sir." Sam said, smiling.

"Didn't you eat something an hour ago?" Daniel asked as they started going down the stairs.

"Yes but... Teal'c's hungry too." He said.

"I am in fact fully nourished O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Yes well..."

"It's because they're serving cake, isn't it?" Sam said.

"They have cake? I had no idea." Jack said innocently. Daniel and Sam shared a knowing smile.

"Of course not." Daniel teased.

Once they got to the commissary, they got their food and sat down at their regular table.

"So, do you know what they're planning to do with the device?" Daniel asked.

"General Hammond wants to destroy it. He thinks it's more trouble than it's worth." Jack answered before taking another bite out of his piece of cake.

"I guess that's not surprising. But it's a bit of a shame really." Sam said.

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked.

"Well it's obviously a very advanced piece of technology and it was designed by the ancients."

"So?" Jack asked.

"Well we could have studied it further, maybe it had a completely other purpose."

"It's obviously dangerous." Jack said.

"That's not true." Daniel said. "It only has an effect when somebody touches somebody else when they're in proximity to the cubes."

"Teal'c would you help me out here?"

"I believe the device is nothing more than what it is."

"And what's that?" Daniel asked.

"A match maker." Sam coughed mid way threw her drinking, Jack froze, his spoon half way to his mouth and Daniel smiled, trying his best not to laugh.

"I guess they made it wrong." Jack covered up quickly.

"Yes, they must have." Sam quickly agreed.

Daniel looked at Teal'c amused and saw that the Jaffa was actually smiling. Daniel looked back at Jack who was suddenly very interested in his plate. He couldn't help but tease the man a little more.

"I guess you learnt a valuable lesson." Daniel said evilly.

"Oh ya? What's that?" The colonel asked, glad to change the subject.

"No touching."

The end! Hope you've enjoyed it. Feel welcomed to leave one last review :D


End file.
